epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/James Gunn vs Butch Hartman
As you can probably tell, this isn't one of the final eight Alanomaly Rap Battles, or an Alanomaly Rap Battle at all. This is just a standalone battle I wanted to do after I got the idea. Standalone cause I thought of it after the final eight were decided. That said, I do intend to still do battles in general after ARB ends, but they won't be a part of any series. I can do battles every once in a while, but sustaining a series I had difficulty with. So you can probably expect some here and there like this still even after the ARB finale. This battle pits former Guardians of the Galaxy director, James Gunn, against the creator of shows like Danny Phantom and The Fairly OddParents, Butch Hartman. Both of them have created beloved franchises, only to fall victim to controversy of their own doing: Gunn's controversial tweets, and Hartman's controversial hidden agenda behind his OAXIS streaming service. Cast *Nice Peter as James Gunn *EpicLLOYD as Butch Hartman Battle James Gunn You're about to get Gunned down, a bullet through the heart, man, I've never seen a moral Oaxis as crooked as Hartman's! Let's get it out of the way: Netflix does not cause depression, It's honestly ridiculous you somehow got that impression! From TV to the internet, your fame already had momentum, Almost top trend, but you got beat by a trailer for Venom! Your shows are super popular, but I think it's Fairly Odd To claim you put in a Gospel Trojan, connecting kids to God! All your fans with common sense left your favor, You'll be posting FellowKids vids online 5 Years Later! Butch Hartman I thought Bunsen was a Beast until I saw your tweets! You shoulda read Da Rules 'fore you talked about kid D's! You're not so T.U.F.F., you broke down once you got fired, And in a fit of desperation, DC's where you got hired! You just adapted a universe, I made mine from scratch, I'll conjure a magic oven, show you what's in Butch's batch! Danny, Timmy, Dudley, Bunsen, and Jet Packwell. When you wrote for Scooby, it didn't Doo that well! You've got Dave Bautista hanging by your dried fruit, And I can only imagine what you did to Baby Groot! James Gunn Well, if you wanna talk kids, then I'll proceed to burn Hart: You got the less popular Carly, and thicc Jackie Burkhart! Sure, what I did was wrong, but at least I owned up to it, Instead of denying refunds and being a pompous cartoonist! And yeah, my claim to fame is making the Guardians Rise, While original characters are your entire enterprise, But hold on, let's take a quick look at your YouTube: A bunch of other franchises just redrawn by you! (Ooh!) Butch Hartman I fail to see how it's bad I just tried to share my values, But I'll be blowing up your whole world like this was Vol. 2! To put it simply, Jim, I just don't have time for you, Cause I'm busy creating so many shows and the Noog! Huh, it says here you were at a pedophilic themed party, Don't tell me your Monster got Unleashed when it got hardy! What you did was worse, so don't try to demonize me, But if we both did wrong, then you can't criticize me! James Gunn And you can't criticize the presence of R-rated movies When you've drawn Deadpool: Fucks, blood, and nude scenes! It's ironic, you claim that killing oneself didn't exist in your time, But then you go and straight up commit social media suicide! If you wanted such questionable agendas avoided, Then you should've checked where your three fingers were pointed! Butch Hartman It's my third Power Hour, but depth is only really lacked by you Feels like I've waited 43 minutes for you to say something that's not- Poof! Your Giving Tree plot was absolutely despicable! Children should be exposed to things holy and biblical! The loyal Hart-fans are still here, my reign won't ever stop, Unlike your marriage with Jenna Fischer, pencil drop! Poll Who Won? James Gunn Butch Hartman Category:Blog posts